


First

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Series: Reilo One-Shot [4]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthdays, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, confessing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: Arlo uses his stored up sappy energy to confess his feelings
Relationships: Arlo/Rei (unOrdinary)
Series: Reilo One-Shot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	First

“You know this seems like something I’d do.”

Arlo couldn’t disagree. He was never this upfront with things, but today was different. Well, tomorrow was different, special even. “You never want to drive so this came out of nowhere.” Rei mentioned. “Yes well, I have plans that you can’t know about.” Arlo hummed. Rei chuckled at that, “that’s a first.”

True again, Arlo always told Rei what he was up to.

”There’s a first for everything you know?” Arlo sighed. “You know you’re starting to sound like me.” Rei laughed. “Well, that happens when I’ve known you since I was a first year.” Just the words made him smile. He was glad that this was a friendship that lasted. With Rei, he could be himself without worrying about the judgment of others. Rei was a guy who always listened and always stood with open arms. And Arlo respected that, he loved that actually.

and that fact made him realize how much he actually hates people. 

Rei always had a natural smile, so if that was ever gone, Arlo was rolling up his sleeves ready to kill someone. 

He sighed, today wasn’t time to think about that. Today he had plans. He had been thinking about it for a while.

Damn that sounds like marriage, not yet.

What he was planning to do, was to kiss Rei. Just a kiss, and if it turned to a relationship, he’d be the happiest person. Of course, if not, he’d probably cry. 

“Man, you’re a fourth year now too. Feel old yet?” Rei smirked. Arlo rolled his eyes, “if anything, that should make you feel old.” Rei frowned thinking before he huffed. “Okay maybe we won’t talk about that.” Arlo smiled and shook his head before he pulled over. 

“Before you ask, I’m aware that this is an open field.” Arlo teased. “Well I hope. I’d be concerned if you tried to point out a building to me.” The two laughed before Arlo pressed a button and the trunk opened. 

“So, can I ask why were out here at almost midnight?” Rei questioned. Arlo only smirked, ignoring the other as he pulled out a blanket. “Can you grab that bucket for me?” Rei huffed at being ignored, but did so anyway. 

Arlo walked a few feet away from the car before dropping the blanket. “How graceful.” Rei commented earning an eye roll from Arlo. The blonde smiled as he felt the cool night air brush through his hair. “Okay, help me set this up.”

The two quickly got to work spreading the blanket out and making sure it wouldn’t fly away. “What’s in the bucket?” Rei asked as they sat down. Arlo shook his head but he couldn’t hide his smile, “you ask a lot of questions.” Arlo mentioned but he added a smile with it to assure Rei he was just joking. Because Rei was always trying to make sure he wasn’t annoying or bothering people when he talked to them, so Arlo didn’t want to hurt him.

”can’t help it, I’m curious. You’re never this secretive.” Rei laughed. Arlo smiled as he opened the bucket and Rei eyes basically lit up. Arlo had to hold Rei back with an arm as he pulled the cheesecake from the bucket because the greenette was practically bouncing up and down.

”Calm down before you make me drop it!” Arlo laughed. Rei laughed as well as a small fight for the cake ensued. Eventually though, they calmed down at were able to set it in between them. “So stargazing and cheesecake. Almost sounds like a date.” Rei had jokes. Arlo stiffly laughed, thankful that the dark hid his blush.

”heh yeah.”

The two ate in silence, but a comfortable silence before they laid back and were pointing out stars. “If you look that way you can find Orion’s Belt.” Rei hummed. Arlo nodded though he wasn’t really paying attention. He glance down at his phone and saw it was 11:45, only a few more minutes. 

The blonde sat up prompting Rei to do the same. “I forgot something in the car, I’ll be right back.” Rei nodded watching as Arlo walked back over to the car. His heart began to race as the time caught his eyes again. He had to do this perfectly.

In the back seat he had hidden a small white box under a few boxes he knew Rei wouldn’t look under. Arlo gulped grabbing the box and hiding it in his pocket.

damn, this really did feel like he was proposing. Arlo shook his head and took a deep breath before walking back to the blanket where Rei was laying on his stomach playing with the grass. Arlo strategically collapsed so his head rested against Rei’s back.

”welcome back.” Rei chuckled. Arlo smiled before he sat up once again. He tugged on Rei’s arm to make him do the same. “Finally gonna tell me why we’re out here?” Rei asked. Arlo looked at the time again. 11:55. 

“In a second.” Arlo said before he pulled out the box. Rei arched an eyebrow looking at Arlo in confusion. Arlo shuffled on the blanket so that they were facing one another. “Here.” He said as he opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a heart charm on it. Written on the charm was Arlo’s name in cursive. 

Rei’s smile could’ve broken his face as he gently took the necklace from Arlo’s hands. 

_Dont cry don’t cry don’t cry_

But if Rei cried, then Arlo was going to cry, and Rei was a crybaby. So when Rei inevitably teared up, Arlo had to take a breath to stay calm. Arlo took the necklace back from Rei before moving behind the greenette. He brushed a few strands of hair away from his neck as he clipped the necklace on to the other. 

Rei slowly reached up and touched the necklace, a small sniffle escaping as he tried not to full on bawl. “There’s two of them.” Arlo began, moving back in front of the other. “Yours has my name on it.” He reaches under his collar and pulled out a matching necklace to the one Rei now had. “Mine has yours.”

Arlo swallowed, standing to his feet. Rei followed after, the two standing almost nose to nose. “I brought you out here tonight, to be alone. For it to just be you and me. There’s no one out here, no service for anyone to reach us. We’re alone.” Arlo’s heart drummed away in his chest, loud enough that Rei could probably hear it with how close they were.

With one last glance he read the time on his phone 12:00. He smiled before showing the time to the other. Rei, although confused, smiled. “So now can I know why we’re out here?” Arlo nodded before he grabbed the collar of Rei’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Arlo marveled at how soft Rei’s lips were. How warm his skin felt against his own. His arms moved to wrap around the other’s neck and he smile in joy when Rei’s wrapped around his waist as he kissed him back.

They pulled away, faces inches apart and breathing slightly laboured. Both smiled noses brushing against each other as their foreheads touched. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Arlo breathed. “Same here.” Rei chuckled. Arlo smiled pulling the other into another kiss. 

He truly couldn’t be happier, he had dreamed of this day for a long time, but never imagined it would actually happen. 

“Can I ask you something?” Rei asked when they pulled away. Arlo nodded, “now you can.” Rei rolled his eyes with a smile before asking, “why did you wait till midnight?” Arlo laughed, he nearly forgot the reason he puts this whole thing up. “What’s today?” He asked. Rei thought for a moment before tentatively answering, “my birthday?” Arlo nodded pecking the other’s lips. “I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday. This as my gift. Happy birthday Rei.” Arlo couldn’t say anything more before Rei practically crushed him in a hug. 

Arlo laughed, burying his face in Rei’s neck with a smile. 


End file.
